It Takes a Special Touch
by TatraMegami
Summary: Snape gets a Valentine's Day gift, one really cannot help but notice it.


A/N: Happy Valentine's Day. I love writing strange Vday fics, and this is 2008's Vday's fic. Have fun!

It Takes A Special Touch.

Everyone noticed when Severus got the package. They couldn't help it, the package was bright pink and was singing. Only the muggle-born students recognized the actual song though, as it was "Heaven" by Bryan Adams.

Severus glared at the bright package, willing it to incinerate from the force of his gaze. It happily ignored him, however, and kept on singing the love song.

"What do you have there, Severus?" Dumbledore leaned in, curious about the singing piece of mail.

"I have no idea." Severus changed his gaze over to the headmaster, trying to figure out if Dumbledore had been the one to send it to him.

"Open it, see what it is," Dumbledore prompted.

"I'd rather not." The package was garish enough, he didn't want to know what was inside it.

"Come on, where's your Valentine's spirit?" McGonagall teased.

"Dead," Severus dryly replied.

"Really, Severus," McGonagall scolded.

"If you want to know what it is so badly, then you open it. It's probably pranked to explode," Severus said, returning to his coffee.

Dumbledore carefully lifted the tape off of the singing paper and unwrapped the package. Severus had hoped that the paper would shut up once it was off the package, but it kept on singing the cheerful song.

The box under the paper was a pure white, with a red ribbon around it. Dumbledore lifted the box out of the paper and cleared the paper off to the side. But, he paused in opening the present.

"Are you sure that you don't want to open your gift yourself?" Dumbledore asked, his hand on the ribbon.

"I'm sure." Despite his annoyance, however, Severus watched the unwrapping out of the corner of the eye.

"Suit yourself." Dumbledore slid the ribbon off of the box without undoing the ribbon and placed it next to Severus's plate. He lifted the top of the white box, revealing light pink tissue paper folded over something. Everyone held their breath while Dumbledore reached into the box and lifted the present out.

It was a stuffed bear, with brown fur and a slight frown. There was a sign around its neck that loudly proclaimed "Hug Me."

Dumbledore chuckled, but no one else dared to, knowing how dark Snape would be with this gift. After this event was over, and they were safely away from Snape, would they laugh over the gift.

"Here you are, Severus." Dumbledore handed the teddy bear over to Severus, who held it gingerly.

"A teddy bear." His lips curled into a sneer as he stared at the bear.

"There's a card under the sign," McGonagall pointed out as she noticed it. She reached over and removed the card.

McGonagall offered the card to Severus, but he continued to glare at the bear. So she opened the card and read it.

"What does it say?" Dumbledore asked, leaning forward in his seat to look past Severus.

"Roses are red, violets are blue. You may be grumpy, but I still love you. Happy Valentine's Day." McGonagall read.

Severus snorted in disdain, a simple child's rhyme. Although, this was a child's toy he was holding after all. McGonagall tucked the card back between the 'Hug Me' sign and the bear's chest.

Severus stood up abruptly, still holding the bear. "Excuse me while I get away from the madness of this holiday."

"If you insist," Dumbledoree replied mildly. It had been a miracle that the now Defense Against Dark Arts professor had stayed for as long as he did.

Severus stalked out of the Great Hall, stuffed bear still held out away from his body. The paper remained on the teacher's table, still singing the same song.

Not many students remained for long after Snape's departure, knowing better than to succumb to their laughter in front of the other teachers. The other teachers also slowly filtered out, leaving only a few people in the Great Hall. The wrapping paper was stilling singing next to Snape's chair.

"Mission accomplished," one of the remaining students said dreamily to herself.

"You said something, Luna?" Neville asked, turning to look at his Ravenclaw friend.

"Happy Valentine's, Neville," Luna replied.

"Happy Valentine's day."


End file.
